ember_quotefandomcom-20200214-history
Glitch quotes
"GlitchPokemon doesn't exist anymore, You're out of your hope." ::::-TyruntsaurusRex AKA President Sunflower AKA TheSuperKoopaBros11 AKA TheGreenHillZone117 AKA Drybones9219 AKA TheNameSomething101 AKA Lord Sir Guilmon Digital Monster XIXVI AKA Greatferaligatr551 AKA Sonic The Hedgehog (Roleplay Account) AKA TheUniversalMawile AKA GlitchPokemon AKA GodStalksYou AKA Kirlia the Pokémon AKA BlackAgumon5 AKA TheUnknownPony2014 AKA TwilightSparkle24010 AKA RandomName40209 AKA TheHelioptile2014 AKA GrandCroconaw66 AKA Gangster Totodile "which do you change more often your underwear or your username?" ::::-Kirby893 #I admit that Me Hating Club Penguin isn't going to get Club Penguin fan's attention but I'm sorry about that hatred of club penguin, Do you think i'm a bad user for most times...? #If Descendants Party is Medieval Party, then it would have a Treehouse or whatever it's called, Le Knight's quests, and soooo on. but would Computers, Mobile phones, so on exist in medieval period? #I have a theory that Merry Walrus is Actually Tusk in his Santa Claus Costume. How will Sensei know about that Merry Walrus is actually Tusk in his Santa Claus Costume?! #if i wrote creepypasta about humans being in club penguin, then Humans would get penguins captured. #it appears that Nobody noticed the "coffee" word... did they listen to the suggestion? #please no. it's not coming out in 2015. it's in 2016. if it does come out in 2016, then it would be similar to Toontown closing date. #I wish... we should back in time and erase Herbert P. Bear from the existence. #General, pls... he is Watatsuki, i don't know if you could trust me anymore. #Only if you could make someone a Admin, Chat moderator, so on. #Sorry if you hate them that judges you because of your name. I guess you should call me... um.. IDK # "Hate" is a strong word, BTW... Can you forgot this thread existed. that's what "Remove" or Close this thread is for. #It looks more cute before they changed the penguin design. #Did Wikia gets derped out? #and, Club Penguin have turned down to declined?! #O_O where did it goes from Popular to Downfall? #Strikes don't work on this chat? k then #Dude, It's CALLED PRIVATE message not public message if it was, then it would be recorded in CPChatbot logs #Wow. That's too many numbers up @Timber #Herbert P. Bear better come to life in the future party 2015.... #i really can't live like this anymore because this chat used to be nice and friendly but not anymore... and You're going to get reported. #I Live in an alternate universe where time machines do exist in earth #I'm 1,0000,0000 year old than a rock. #you said you'd bake us a cake... RPING IS BANNED IN THIS CHAT! #So, in an hypothetical scenario where Dinosaurs never really died out and Dinosaurs would always live in Jungles, Forests, and other things #I live in an Alternate Universe where Dinosaurs never died out. What about you guys? #Here in my world, I play club penguin with my Prehistoric Computer #I have Windowsaurus Rex 10. You play Club Penguin With a ICaveman #First, Disney ruined Club Penguin now They're ruining...Shrek #and, I Think Roleplaying is banned due to old roleplaying rule does come back #so, Watatsuki is a japanese immigration #this is why you could be demoted if you think that link is inapp #Do I Look like i'm playing sonic 2006? #Wata, this is you when you chasing your own fantasy: http://img14.deviantart.net/da9d/i/2013/097/2/2/amy_rose_by_fantasyashley-d22t05m.png (lol) #by the fantasy, I mean Chat mods, Admins, Bureaucrat (lol) #doesn't CPPerapin say Private messages could be turned off? #Why do you link this picture when you're a admin #wow, i thought windows 10 can't do Blue screen of death #Nintendo are like "Hey, kids! let's replace pikachu with generation III pokemon as their mascot!". and Hoenn fans would say "Yay!" but yeah no. the mascots has to be Generation I Pokemon #if club penguin characters are pokemon. penguins would just all be Prinplups, Tusk, Merry Walrus would be Walrein, Herbert P. Bear would be Beartic. Klutzy would be Krabby. #I'm 1,000,0000,0000,000 year old #Dude, I was Joking about me being a Anthropomorphic Talking Dinosaur #Do Dragons and Dinosaurs go to war? because dragons could won the battle!" is just my lamest joke #How can someone make a virus if there is so hard to make one #so i'm only obsessed with pokemons, digimons, and things what MiraiKuriyamaFan240 likes #It's a g-rated swear. -.- #if it was south park, then You're pretty much obsessed with Swear words #WTH Is stands for What the heck #Do Club Penguin moderators exist in south park universe? #and, I'm one of those people who are annoyed of copying So, it can be considered spamming #You're like "Hey, Look! We can copy other people's saying!" yeah. you aren't funny. #Pokemon.... is.... Rated M For Money Due to Team Rocket's killing of Cubone's mother, some banned episodes in Anime verse, so on. #I can't say something embarrassing for some reason @Other Jenna #Is Mario a swear word? #He stung me in my butt ;( #I Would link a Real life Cpperapin but i don't want what he look like in Real life #I Was joking about me being allowed to speak foreign language @watatsuki #can we sell Wikia? no. we could waste our money? no. you're not wikia staff #this comment requires Wikia Gold Membership #How can wikia get sold if it wasn't exist anymore #what if i told ya that disney will bought club penguin wiki? #Kyfur and CPPERAPIN are once famous but they are blocked due to it being sockpuppet @Oldcp #and, what happens if a Non-members protested in club penguin game? #I called CPPerapin by CPScorpion @Phineas99cp #an Scorpion would've stung me, ouch! #What's wrong with Miron's insult word? #SammyClassicSonicFan don't know me. I haven't famous #uh, who i could pm someone if callum left the chat #What does Heart emoticon mean? I'm just asking you guys #uh. did club penguin decides to keep getting opened? #Toontown fans are making club penguin even worse... they rushed their parties #Hmm, if SEGA Saturn got sucessful in 1990s, and SEGA cancelled the 3sx in 1990s, Then 2000s would be different in some way #Where is Wikiafrog? I have to ask him if there is a alternate reality in PM #Watatsuki, stop with those pointless "Glitch, Pls!" #Custard, can you please show me the full pic in PM (referring to a censored semi-naked female) #Lennies and other things don't count as understaff #I NEVER SAID IT WAS UNDERSTAFF #MLP and FNAF shared the controversy? do you think about it? #Dinosaurs are SUPERIOR #TheDinosaursAreGo #I Told you... it's 2006 for damn last time! @custard #For the independence! #Normal Users are better than Chat mods, admins, Bureaucrats. this is not a drill #Normal users will create more 1000+ socks to confuse chat mods, admins, and bureaucrats #it's just a wikia prediction don't worry #Watatsuki, stop being a Technicolor Penguin #Why do i even bother a talking technicolor penguin that can talk to me #Says the technicolor penguin that use anime girl as your avatar #Hey Kids! I'm 's Best Friends, I'm sure i love club penguin, MLP, Digimon, so on... alot but they prevent me from liking them. Plays is short for Playstation234 #... Why would toontown fan hate club penguin if they misblamed club penguin for closing down toontown, did they realize that they don't have enough money #well, what if i told you guys that Watatsuki is just a Non-CP Chat Mascot :O #The Person Below me thinks Watatsuki is Donkey Kong's best friends #I don't think i could be watatsuki's good husband, but... #Holy crap, the dinosaurs talked in this trailer #Watatsuki, WE KNOW ITS FOR PLEASE #well, Japan could really need a Club Penguin headquarter similar to the one found in UK, Canada #I know a IP Change should be patched by now #I Mean it, I'm being like nonsense users i mean in that way #watatsuki being a admin is like me becoming a wikia staff #wot is nothing but a meme #a meme-filled wiki? No, nothing is ok #- (Username), whatever year is useless #no wonder people liked to copy my statement for nothing #It used to be a watatsuki-less wiki until watatsuki came along and he becomes a chat mod, then a admin so, now it turned into a watatsuki wiki #I'm sitting here why watatsuki is an admin :/ #I dropped you into the pit... I'm the mario... #I'm gonna burn the rp rule down 6_6 #I Live in an pokemon planet where Pokemon live alongside me and I lived in pallet town.. that's what i revealed my fake personal info (lenny) JK. JK #Custard, you couldn't go WTH if i wasn't wearing this profile picture >:( #Watatsuki, You aren't pls me #I'm here to defend myself and my grammar #I APOLOGIZE FOR THE VIOLENT LINK if it wasn't for me linking the violent stuff #The world is crazy without me #they need me I don't want to be banned or blocked >:( #it's their PROBLEM not mine #how the heck are the mods make it better? #wait, there is a video named "Club Penguin is bad for young kids" which it had fox news in it #Has Club Penguin community actually quitting because of MLP Party? #2013 design of penguins? where do they come from? #can you pls add obamacare as an profanity to Filter list @Hey.youcp #and, Saraapril is the one who ACTUALLY OPPOSED to Violent things. I really don't believe in Violence because violence isn't the answer. and yet i played super smash bros 4 on 3ds. am i hypocrite for that matter? #Am I only the one who think Saraapril could be in super smash bros. #she will have useless move set much like a fighter that i can't remember #I've lived in an alternate universe where Ember is an admin and Watatsuki is just a normal user #some answers are "Yes" but other answer said "No" #That's enough with your Potty mouth. YOU NEED TO THINK OF YOUR Parents... #Uh, hey... I'm gonna pay money to someone else #a spaghetti and a spaghetti dinosaur (Trollface) #and yet people likes a kids game about penguins? why can't they just play call of duty, battlefield, and GTA, and so on because most people think it is just a boring game. #do you think who would win in a fight between club penguin and My Little Pony? @Jeserator #Well, CPPERAPIN Thinks banging your head on the wall emote is inapp but do you think this is inapp? Is (wall) an inapp emote? #well... wikiafrog created club penguin, while i created both pokemon and digimon, an person who is evil Creator created MLP FiM? who created doctor who? #well, that's correct. Rsnail not wikiafrog created club penguin, the creator of Pokemon #is Nintendo and Game Freak created pokemon. as Bandai created Digimon not me. Lauren Faust created MLP FiM. BBC Created Doctor Who #I'm the creator of Digimon? am i right? #I am the creator of Digimon. WikiaFrog is the creator of club penguin. what things you create? #And, the real creator of pokemon is... Ember! #so, what if ember is really Satoshi Tajiri in disguise (paranoid) #and, are you the creator of the muppets @Jeserator #How will pokemon be created biologically in the future where it can be from DNA in 2020s or 2030s i mean #explain how pokemon can be created in the future when scientist gives their dna to those amazing creatures in either 2020s or 2030s #OH MY GOSH. watatsuki. i hate to say it to you but... you are the PERAPIN OR ROGER of this generation. I'm the LJK194 of this generation, who is the V-Rex of This Generation? #Uh, is cyberbullying allowed? #I Had no idea what are you doing #My opinion on pokemon? well It was pretty cool but their current season look good, the unova one is terrible as a bad egg #Who's here a mlp hater? say me me don't let someone who is a MLP Fan know about this #also, is it weird for girls to wear mustache #so, if Rookie is actually smart, then he would make the world explode their head #club penguin is set in same universe as Real world, My Little Pony Friendship Is Magic, Marvel, and DC, Pokemon, Digimon, and Toontown, and the list goes on and on... we got an version of Tommy Westphall #Dude, please! i'm autism because my typing issues are not that matter #I don't wanna see him teaming up with Bowser and Eggman because he's a villain character. #Of course... i'm the blatant liar, what do you expect me to do play pokemon? Club Penguin wiki thinks i'm the blatant liar. And, Then i'm not very good at saying blatant lies #I Really don't care if club penguin got closed down, Then club penguin wiki will be an archived wiki... and there is NO SUCH THING as Club Penguin rewritten because there are already club penguin private servers here out #As Nintendo has become the sega of 2015 now. but don't get me wrong #And, Everyone is AFK and logging off everytime i talk off-topic It's annoying #BUT SERIOUSLY?! Everyone has went the AFK AND LOGGING OFF ROUTE Instead of allowing to continue to talk with me #I hate it when you had to log off and went afk instead of talking with me #taters gonna tat #This is a private message so no one will think it is awkward conversation #but let me straight... Club Penguin Wiki is over-hated by so many people #Exactly, damn is not even a cuss word anymore but if you're in 90s, then it is. #before you start an argument, you must wear an helmet and shield and the list goes on to protect yourself with anti-flame war outfit. #How do i insult an brony without getting noticed by a brony #every time i mention "watatsuki" in my ear... He's getting in my mind #I hanging out with Shrek now He's so cool #I wasn't trying to scare you... but I make friends with Sonic And His Friends @Jenna #Can you please cool your copying skill down :) because i don't want anyone to copy me #why does this wiki change their "Wiki" logo to match French flag? #Club Penguin is basically Animal Jam (Gameplay-wise) meets... um Yoshi's Island Except with penguins instead of Yoshi #i'm here to say "X Meets Y" Trope: Alternatively, Club Penguin is described as a "any penguin games meets Yoshi's Island except with penguins instead" #Hmm, I Have a idea for a hypothetical game that is more described as a "Club Penguin Meets Super Mario Bros. if it was rated M for Money" #It'd be more nice if you don't call me glitch I may ask you to stop calling me glitch every time #If Rocketsnail games had existed in 1990s era, then can you imagine what Experimental Penguins would be on SEGA Genesis instead of internet... #Err, i'm not sure if Cartoon network could be treated as a separated channel instead of programming block with adult swim in it. so No one will complain anymore about Adult Swim! #I want to see adult swim be expanded into a channel with even adult programs which it is for Watershed because kids are sleeping so adults will watch it in no time... #Adult Swim needs to be a separated channel as the parents continues to complain against adult swim because they don't want kids to watch it #So, Adult Swim would be filled with much less seth macfarlane shows and less adult swim programs, more anime stuff so it will be renamed "Anime Swim" #I WILL DROP IT FOR SO MANY REASONS Fine. there you go You're breaking my rules! I Own this wiki now #Do you know why thatyoshi8 is so obsessed with calling admins and closing down my blogs @Apj26 #and, a Dinosaurs-Monkeys went to war because monkeys are smarter than a dinosaur #well, dinosaurs first "discovered" the united states while they are in dinosaurs era but does that count? #APJ, w-w-who is this Memmon you speak of? #I want to imagine what it would looked like in PS2, Xbox, GameCube but except for Xbox... PS2 and Gamecube lacked internet #so, what do life on Mars look like? #But if Watatsuki actually blocks every normal users, Watatsuki blocks other admins, he gets promoted to Bureaucrat, finally, He would be promoted to Wikia Staff... #um, he would invade every wikis and shut down anything that are not Touhou-related, well, except Club Penguin Wiki and Touhou Wiki, and He would think Club Penguin wiki is Touhou Wiki #2 #Super Smash Bros. vs. Playstation all-stars battle royale? #stop it. it's just a trap. some users tried that one, it will close the window. #Touhou is the japanese equivalent of MLP FiM #I... am... a... Dinosaur! #wow. preps had to buy club penguin's membership so this blog would be pointless then. #Sorry, if you don't understand it, then i have autism, that's why you don't understand this blog. #no wonder how watatsuki's mind is so filled with Touhou stuff... what? I'm speaking my opinion #Er, why isn't Trainers fight against pokemon by themselves?! #You sound like someone would have misspelling the pls #Do I Look like i Care? #i would use swear words but... this wiki don't allow me to swear here #Quotes? how should you like quotes? Nope. I don't allow that. #Touhou... and Loafer at same time? Impossible. #and, the chance of me being a chat moderator is like putting Ice Cream on a Sandwich #could club penguin change their name to "Club Human" if penguins become more human and less looking like penguins? #OMG Super Miron is trying to get chunky's attention #Please keep Hatred off the rainbow. -.- It's a Children Show for Darn last time #K???? Do you mean OK?! I Corrected it to be OK #when was the last time that someone raided this wiki with Foul-Mouthed Users @Apj #if i am god... then i would be older than a Car and Dinosaur. but now i'm not god #in my fact, God is supposed to be older than Dinosaurs and Tardigrades/water bears. #why would you don't know about Rio if you never seen the movie? #how WOULD you like it if I hate your favorite JAPANESE game: Touhou #is Club Penguin an fad? #where did i come from? the future. you're all the penguins from the present. (lenny) #I'm swimming in the money #According to the Disney employee, Club Penguin will introduce a new character, my uncle told me #It's Mr. Krabs, the new character in club penguin, the cousin of Klutzy #I know this isn't Reddit but... #What if Mr. Krabs was in club penguin? #I Just got a weird dream where I asked Professor Oak if he know what a Mega Evolution is, he almost answered me but it is interrupted by pikachu dressing as applejack and Twilight Sparkle dressing as a ponified ash ketchum, pikachu just got argument with Twilight Sparkle, so Twilight Sparkle kicked Pikachu into a fake scenery. everybody just got laughed even Professor oak except me, it's not funny for me #If Billybob is Billy mays in disguise, then how can he play club penguin? #What if MLP Was always intended for Little Girls instead of grown men? #it would like Take Two with Phineas and Ferb & Space Ghost Coast to Coast if Squidward does get his own show #so, what if it's just a ded regular poisonous spider and you eat it? #So, what if Watatsuki is Secretly working for dark side and He teamed up with Other Touhou fans to take over the internet (Paranoid) even Wikia?! and Touhou cannot be destroyed even if someone hate #I know there are Too Many Squidwards in this chat but... I and Billy are only regular pony user... on this wiki. ARE YOU A SQUIDWARD?! #Yesman says... YES to Genwunners (the whining fandom of pokemon) #(Music) Jingle Bells. Apj smells. Wata laid an egg. Apj's mom got away. (Music) #I mean, You're a admin and your job is to answer Ember's questions #So, MLP is not a little girl's favorite anymore because it featured cartoon violence that make E/I look pointless #How to fix Pokemon: Just get rid of Ash Ketchum and his annoying Yellow Rat and replace it with new Protagonist. >:D #i'd like to tell you in main chat but i can't. can i pm you for this truth? #The Person below makes Apj think Watatsuki is a Traitor to Club Penguin wiki. (troll) . so trolololo #You Think yourself is a Sock of 123kitten1?! (Illuminati) Confirmed @Watatsuki #I Really began to not trust anyone who comes from another wiki #Jon, do you wish you like girls? #Watatsukis are the new puffles now? k then #I am Dinosaur/Pony then. We're cool @Billy #Watatsuki is friend with me?! BAN BLOCK KICK PUNCH SLAP DEMOTE time #if Wikipedia is a MMORPG, then Wikia is a MMO Game then #I wish I knew digimon fans in this wiki but... instead, i've got a wrong user. #... you are earning a (Facepalm) moment from me @watatsuki #says the touhou fan who loves Touhou too much, Touhou may be real dangerous but kids will not like this stuff. @watatsuki #so, if I am non-member, then i tried to be friend with a member, but a member will go "No, You're not member, so get out, Non-Members". #Apj misses his dog. He misses his family... so he ran away to Other wikis... until he found club penguin wiki #APJ ate his cake and his cake, Apj got fat, then Apj went to school, kids laughed at him. so, he got dunce hat. #(Olaf) be like: "what the hell, club penguin wiki users?" #"Online Daters" are the noobs because club penguin is not a dating site #Do they mention Mr and Mrs Cadence as Cadence's Parents? I Mean, Parents are the hypothetical characters that nobody in club penguin team can answer. #Madbootdude? No, i'm a Mr. Dino Boot #Humans could be dinosaurs in disguise but idk #I do not like Anime fandom because of a Pokemon vs. Digimon, Star Wars fandom But the movies are ok, Percy Jackson fandom are annoying as a pokemon fandom #Apj Please promote me to Bureaucrat. #Apj, can you please troll Watatsuki by saying that Touhou is anime (yao) #Club Penguin acting to be funny... Penguins are learning how to fly and invade everywhere including Japan and now Penguins can be found in Southern United States, they're trying to start an Antarctican States of America against United States. #And, Wikiafrog. this is serious. you sound like the only prankster on Wikia Network! #Hey, You interrupted my trolling part. so don't bud into my trolling job #AHHH! the Virus just appeared on Wikia... What did you do?! It has RED Background on it! #PLS HELP ME! We're infected by a virus now. Club Penguin wiki spreads viruses to Other wikis?! I mean really, Wikia is turning into a Virus site. AHHH! #Watatsu- i mean that Touhou gal is the one who responsible for creating a computer virus that is spread across wikia network?! now, the entire Wikia Network needs Apj's help ##StopWatatsukisvirusfromspreadingintootherwikisacrossthewikianetwork #How is that a spam? That is long twitter tag not a spam #Are you really good at kicking right? @BillyTheminion #How will People lose their penguins that are saved on flash version if they do moved to Project Super Secret? @Apj #Then i would call everyone an (insert insult word here) #Kirby, sotp #Don't make me wanna push you out. >:( @Kirby #reporting me doesn't do anything #woah, woah, woah. i bet no one cares about kicking anymore #Do I look like a stupid person to you, Billy? NO! #Do you realize that i have autism, that's why i don't make sense at all #Watatsuki will be the villain in Club Penguin game (it would be funny but it don't happen considering Touhou is a copyrighted thing ever). #if Spongebob is on Cartoon network how do you answer it? #Now, i'm being kicked by watatsuki himself... AHHH! #only if the female us president is elected... United States will be saved again #Uh... I am wearing dunce hat O_o #Will squidward's house get its own spin-off show? #oh please. I'm the real creator of Club Penguin but billybob and rsnail stole the idea from me. who is the real co-creator of club penguin then? #if there is a hypothetical member item called Wikiafrog's Story, how would you like that idea? #here is the hypothetical question: if YOU were the creator of club penguin, then what would YOU do? #Callum, my eye is thinking you have toy story avatar lol @Callum #Hey.youcp, are you confused or something? are you insane?! #Watatsuki, you're acting strangely, are you even a stranger to penguins anymore? #so, the (loafer) is the new (Troll) Emote #Apj Do you agree that (Loafer) is the new (Troll) Emote? #um, if Caillou was in BET and TruTV...? #I Really don't trust advertising, just because they are annoying #a Touhou character is likely cause of herbert p. bear and klutzy's creation #Where can i contact SandorL for Jesus's sake #If it's a legal one like your CPPS, then i can make one, but if it's illegal like CPPS.ME, then i would get in trouble... but now, Can you please teach me how to make an CPPS without getting caught by Disney lawyers...? #and, Your CPPS is cool but good as my hypothetical CPPS With custom mascots, Custom Interface, etc. #Watatsuki, Nice meme but i don't like you #if you revert it, then it would automatically be biggest mistake ever for a admin.. #I need to save my own Kids for the future. so not now #who's a undertale fan here? I'm too ashamed to be part of them because... Undertale fandom is same as MLP Fandom. lol? #I am starting to think Watatsuki's avatar is from South park #is Watatsuki prank calling me?! But that's not trolling, i'm sure of it #So, Watatsuki... You are a feamle #Apj X Watatsuki... sitting in the tree... #Wow, watatsuki comes from the future... #He's a evil robot in disguise because he almost got demoted but people liked him, so He brainwashes people into keeping him as a admin #Few admins are penguins but most admins are robots. Users are both penguins and robots This is THE FUTURE! #It would be nice if that shack is filled with creepy things... #That's like saying watatsuki is a girl that wants to live, so yeah...i have no idea what you're talking about. #I'm not fixing Antarctica Flag article, are you lazy enough? #How to tell a wata and a admin How to tell a difference between Watat and a admin * #It's hilarious that he's scared of me #That's right. I And Watatsuki are Rivals, right?? #Touhou means some bad words in my language #Who in the heck is Watatsuki? Is he in super smash bros #If there is a Super Smash Bros 5, then what do you would main? #wait, what the, Nintendo Direct is trolling me back #we're having a chat moderator party? #uh? are you someone who play club penguin? #because, "oh" is meant to get correct answer #Not a big fan of touhou, but what is your avatar from? #yeh yeah * #So, is it me or everyone went to school? #I'm practicing to become better grammar person #stickman has made every biggest mistakes he make ever #I am infected with a bad grammar disease that is previously from yesterday... #I feel like some club penguin private servers could be rated M for Mature. i want to keep club penguin's rating E For Everyone if i'm moderator of that game #do you know there is so much pokemons? #Why do you tell hey you cp to ban the star wars #Hey.youcp can we please ban Touhou talk, Watatsuki is driving me crazy (loaffff) #Touhou is banned in America and other countries except for Japan due to Watatsuki's thinking about touhou thing #now, Touhou is part of Banned Video Game List, sorry to disappoint you, watatsuki #Apj thoughts on Bronies? #They would ask "why are you my friend" But i have no idea what they are supposed to mean #if i troll everyone, then it would be the waste of time #Watatsuki, you are not Polo Field #so, stop acting like you're the club penguin staff... @Watatsuki #lol, a touhou fan came after i asking the question if i could be allowed to talk off-topic #HOW TO LOG OFF EASILY Excuse me for caps #I Say sentence about something but log off #Merry Wata, can you please provide me new files? #So, knights have to fight the dinosaurs since slaying the beast would make club penguin rated M #Have you ever wondered why Polo Field is not in this chat or wiki anymore? #um, according to the checkuser thing, mironbot is it's own account... and Miron has socks: Kirby and CPlover #Billy, are you trying to be funny #in a fake spoiler: Star wars will feature porygon and jose #nickelodeon is cancelled due to Touhou-related cartoon which featured seizures #I'm no comedian because my humors are terrible #I corrected your "pls" #I'm gonna throw my head up >:( #Watatsuki smells good #how do i buy a gun in club penguin? #Let's bring violent, real guns to club penguin island so it will be rated M for Mature 17+ O_o #it appeared that Club Penguin hates membership apparently #Maybe they are on naughty side in santa's list so yeah #yoshi and timber haven't been on this chat since they last logged on this chat #Disney logic: let's close down Toontown Online because we don't make profit but then club penguin made their profit, let's not close down club penguin,! #I don't deserve the awards because they don't know who i am #does anyone know what "watatsuki" username means? #it really means... a swear word in my language known as Antarctic language... #Jon, i uncovered the truth of a admin with rude username in my language. #"Watatsuki" means a swear word in Antarctic Language @Jon and Apj #it's like sitting down you can't stop roleplaying from being banned... #because Dinosaurs adopted the flag as their country flag, duh @Apj #Loafer is anime? #What's the point of anti-bronies when there are little kids who likes MLP in Youtube, they could not swear in youtube when there are Little Kids #Watatsuki, (loafer) , (lenny) + Toontown online + Shrek = Shrek mmo with lennies and loafers and Touhou? #Elmo is a liar #Many Cartoons or real life or Youtube commentary or others can call each other "idiots" but none of them are Kicked or banned or demoted #What do CPPerapin say in Community central chat? hmm, i will have to find out if he does actually say. Uh, He does say nothing. #my dream is to live underwater in the ocean but the problem is, the scary monsters would stalk me #Uhh... if whitetronpuffle HATES Takeovers then who will hate takeovers #congrats, you prematurely identity this message as a roleplay (Facepalm) #hey, I invented the ban system first in BC 1,000,000,00 years... I am the creator... #Apj, I am the god who created you now #Loafers and lennies are not meant to be trusted #Watatsuki, can Touhou fad fade into non-existent? #Dinosaurs needs to sprung up again #You're putting Loafer in my ear. #If Touhou isn't an anime, then why do girls have blue hairs, art style? #Let me explain.... Touhou is still an anime because they have japanese art style and Japanese language #Then why do you block Callum's PM @Callum #Grow up, Glitch nicknamers #It's illogical to Read my PM #UGH! Touhou girls is unethical to anime girls and they're discriminating other anime girls #What humans does they know about Toys coming to the life? #Youtube is a sockpuppet of Wikipedia who is a sockpuppet of Wikia O_o